This invention relates to electrical receptacles. More particularly, it relates to improved electrical receptacles having spring means contained therein.
Electrical receptacles, or sockets as they are sometimes referred to, are essential elements of electrical connectors. Normally, one end of the socket terminates a cable conductor by using solder or some other technique. The other end is open and is adapted to receive a corresponding electrical pin contact. Then a spring is fixed in the box to provide spring force on the pin to make contact therewith. A solder tab is part of the spring.